cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Max von Sydow
Max von Sydow (1929 - ) Film Deaths *''Winter Light (Nattvardgasterna)'' (1963) [Jonas Persson]: Commits suicide (off-screen); his body is shown afterwards when Gunnar Bjornstrand prepares him for his funeral. *''The Greatest Story Ever Told'' (1965) [Jesus Christ]: Executed by crucifixion. He is resurrected three days later. *''The Kremlin Letter'' (1970) [Colonel Kosnov]: Killed (off-camera, exact method unclear) by Richard Boone; we only hear Max's cries of pain as Patrick O'Neal regains consciousness. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Exorcist (1973)'' [Father Merrin] Dies of a heart attack while performing an exorcism on Regan (Linda Blair). (His death is heavily referenced and shown in the sequel). (Thanks to Mac) *''Illustrious Corpses (Cadaveri eccellenti; The Context)'' (1976) [Supreme Court's President]: Shot in the head (off-screen) in his study (it's unclear whether it was suicide or murder); his body is shown afterwards. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Black Journal (Gran bollita)'' (1977) [Lisa Carpi/Police Chief]: Playing a dual role (including a female role), "Lisa" is decapitated with a cleaver by Shelley Winters. (Thanks to Francesco) *''Brass Target (1978)'' [Peter Shelley]: Shot in the neck by John Cassavetes as Max tries to escape on skis, as Sophia Loren looks on. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Flash Gordon'' (1980) [Emperor Ming]: Impaled on the nose-cone of Sam Jones' spaceship after it crashes into Max's palace. His body vanishes into nothingness in death, but an "epilogue" shot of a hand picking up Max's ring, accompanied by the sound of his laughter, implies that he's not dead after all. *''Conan the Barbarian (1982)'' [King Osric]: Although he survived in the film's original relese, there is a deleted scene in which he is killed by his own servants. (Thanks to Trae) *''Strange Brew (The Adventures of Bob & Doug McKenzie: Strange Brew)'' (1983) [Brewmeister Smith]: Electrocuted to death by Angus MacInnes. (Thanks to Briana) *''Dreamscape (1984)'' [Dr. Paul Nevotny]: Killed by one of Christopher Plummer's henchmen. (Thanks to Mac) *''Dune (1984)'' [Doctor Kynes]: Dies of thirst and starvation after being left out in the desert to die. (Thanks to Johan) *''Samson and Delilah'' (1984) [Sidka]: Crushed to death by a falling idol after Antony Hamilton brings down the temple's support columns. *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) [Vigo the Carpathian (voice)]: Provides the (dubbed) voice of Wilhelm von Homburg's character, which is a ghost mentioned of getting poisoned, stabbed, shot, hang, stretched, disembowelled, drawn and quartered in 1610. He is later completely destroyed when his painting is hit by the Ghostbusters's beams, causing it to explode. *''A Violent Life (1990)'' [Pope Clement VII]: Died (off-screen) of eating poisonous mushrooms. (Nudity: Rear) *''Until the End of the WorldUntil the End of the World (1991)(1991)' ''(Bis ans Ende der Welt) ''[''Henry Farber]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we learn of his death afterwards when we see his son (William Hurt) standing by his grave. *Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Chief Justice Fargo]: Stabbed in the back by Christopher Adamson while Sylvester Stallone looks on in horror; he dies a short time later with Sylvester kneeling by his side. *'''Hamsun (1996) [Knut Hamsun]: Dies of old age. *''Sleepless (Non ho sonno; I Can't Sleep)'' (2001) [Inspector Ulisse Moretti]: Dies of a heart attack in his study while being approached menacingly by a mechanically-operated dummy (which he had mistaken for the killer, and had shot to no effect). *''Minority Report (2002)'' [Director Lamar Burgess]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the chest during a confrontation with Tom Cruise. We hear the shot while Max and Tom are standing face to face, creating the impression that Max has shot Tom; we learn that Max actually shot himself when he collapses a moment later. *''Dark Kingdom: The Dragon King (Ring of the Nibelungs; Curse of the Ring)'' (2004) [Eyvind]: Dies of natural causes (off-screen) in his bed, after sending Benno Furman out to get some water. We learn of his death afterwards when Benno returns and wails in sorrow; followed by a scene of Max's funeral pyre. (Thanks to Nemanja and Stephen) *''The Final Inquiry (2006)'' [Tiberius]: Smothered with a pillow by Vincenzo Bocciarelli. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Rush Hour 3 (2007)'' [Varden Reynard]: Shot in the back by Yvan Attal, just as Max is about to shoot Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker; after we hear the shot, it's unclear exactly who shot who until Max staggers forward and collapses into the fountain. (Thanks to Hannibal, Andrew, and Neil) *''Solomon Kane (2009)'' [Josiah Kane]: Shot to death by his own son (James Purefoy) at his own insistence having been chained up and presumably tortured (off-screen) by Jason Flemyng. *''Robin Hood (2010)'' [Sir Walter Loxley]: Stabbed in the back with a sword by Mark Strong. (Thanks to Tommy, Veg, and Gordon) *''Branded (2012)'' [Marketing Guru]: Vaporized after being randomly struck by a bolt of lightning. *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)'' [Lor San Tekka]: Slashed to death with a lightsaber by Adam Driver. TV Deaths *''Game of Thrones: The Door (2016)'' [Three Eyed Raven]: Cut down with a sword by Vladimir Furdik. Video Game Deaths *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' (2009) [Vigo the Carpathian (voice)]: Destroyed when hit by the ghostbusters ray causing to explode. *''Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2016) [Lor San Tekka]: Projected into the sky by Kylo Ren (voiced by Adam Driver, after being mock lightsaber. Gallery Flash45sm.jpg|Max Von Sydow in Flash Gordon Maxvonsydow.jpg|Max von Sydow in Sleepless Reynard's death.png|Max von Sydow dead in Rush Hour 3 von Sydow, Max von Sydow, Max von Sydow, Max von Sydow, Max von Sydow, Max Category:Agnostic Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Martial artists Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Nudity